


The Wrath of Zeus

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: I have loved you a thousand times and more [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, F/M, One Shot, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: *a prologue one shot to a one shot series I'm starting*Madelyn falls in love with John and they earn the wrath of Zeus
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: I have loved you a thousand times and more [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Wrath of Zeus

Zeus took a mortal for a lover, Madelyn. At the beginning of their affair, she was youthful and beautiful. Aged forty she was still beautiful.

The powerful God's desire for her was like the summer it came and went and then returned. In those early years, she had loved him. But as the years went by, her love turned to hate. Yet there was no escaping Zeus; she belonged to him.

Unlike, many of his conquests, she avoided the wrath of his wife, Hera. At aged forty Madelyn, however, could not escape the anger of Zeus when she fell in love with his son John. 

John, he had sired with another mortal woman who had the misfortune to get turned into glass by Hera. Usually, she didn't spare her husbands bastard children, but John she did. He was taken and raised in Olympus. 

At aged twenty, he decided he wanted to live among mortals for a while. The demigod like his father desired Madelyn, unlike Zeus he had loved her. And Madelyn had loved John.

But no one takes something from Zeus, not even his son. Zeus cursed the pair. Splitting their souls into millions of pieces and scattering throughout time, and different bodies. But a piece of Madelyn's soul and John's soul always found each other. They never knew why they were drawn to each other, only that they were.


End file.
